In many instances the location of an object may be critical to the success of a project. Many locating systems such as Global Positioning Systems have been implemented to assist in the location of objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,224 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a Global Positioning system used in applications involving radiosondes, sonobuoys, and other objects. The GPS data is processed in a data processing workstation where the position and velocity of a sensor, at the time the data was sampled, is computed. A data buffer in the sensor is periodically refreshed, and the workstation periodically computes the new position and velocity of the sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,161 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses GPS satellite ranging signals at one of a plurality of vehicles/aircraft/automobiles that are computer processed to continuously determine the one's kinematic tracking position on a pathway with centimeter accuracy.
These types of systems have been useful in the locating of certain objects. However, these types of systems generally depend on satellite communication to function appropriately. In places where satellite communication may be impeded alternatives may be useful.